1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to propulsion systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a coupling system for vehicle engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowmobiles, and other vehicles, generally include an internal combustion engine mounted to the vehicle body. Additionally, such vehicles typically include a drive system mounted to the vehicle body for contacting a travel surface. A transmission can be included for coupling the internal combustion engine with the drive system of the vehicle.
A transmission can include an input shaft and an output shaft. One end of the input shaft is often coupled with the crankshaft of the engine. The other end of the output shaft is usually coupled with the drive system to transmit power to the drive system. When the internal combustion engine is driven, power is transmitted through the transmission to the drive system to enable the vehicle to travel along a travel surface.